Inuzuka and Inureitou collide
by lovin-te-ninja
Summary: Kiba and Rikka who were childhood friends have just discovered that their parents have made an arranged ingagement for the two. But will feelings of friedship still be the same after almost 8 years? Only when Jealously, Separation, and Shoves from friends
1. Default Chapter

The village of Konoha was being sprinkled with glittering, dancing snowflakes. Even though it was noon it looked more around five o'clock due to the clouds and lack of sunlight coming through them. The youngest of the Inuzuka clan lay up on his bed, his dog Akamaru laying on his chest while he thought over the training he had went through today with his team. But his thoughts were interrupted by the call of his older sister from downstairs.

"Kiba, get down here!" she yelled up the stairs to him.

"Yeah yeah, c'mon Akamaru…" Kiba put the small white dog on his head and walked out of his messy room and down the stairs. But once on the landing he stopped dead in his tracks and looked over at the newcomer in his home, HIS territory. There stood a bundle of warm clothing that consisted of a thick jacket with white fur insulation and some regular pants. This wasn't to weird until he saw the large dog, also known as a Husky standing at the intruders side. Sniffing the air with its light brown nose and looking around the home with its multi-colored eyes. Akamaru stiffened and growled, also just noticing the dog. The husky however, just ignored the small dog. Content on making sure the home was worthy of his master. Kiba returned his gaze to the used to be bundle of furs. But the warm clothing had been hung up on a coat rack. And now a young woman, who looked to be Kiba's age stood there. She pushed a strand of her curly red hair back into place and away from her icy blue eyes. Kiba felt like he had had the wind knocked out of him. The girl was not only beautiful with her pale skin and her blue clan tattoos, just like Kiba had. But, he also faintly recognized her. "A-ah, Rikka-Chan?" he asked hesitantly to the girl in his doorway. The red head looked over immediately and when she saw Kiba she smiled.

"Ello Kiba-kun, wow, you've grown a lot…" she commented and went over, giving him a quick and friendly hug. Kiba jumped at her touch, not wanting to be so close to her or any other girl for that matter at the moment.

"Um...Thanks, what are you doing here?" He asked, taking a step back and looking down at his childhood friend questionably. Rikka opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Kiba's sister.

"I thought I told ya bro, she's your fiancé". There was a long silence where Kiba looked completely lost.

"WHAT? When did this happen? I don't remember agreeing to anything! I'm to young to get married!" he said in half panic, causing Akamaru to jump to the safety of Rikka's arms. Tsumate snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Idiot, obviously your both to young to marry now. But its been arranged so it will happen sooner or later….". The brown and white husky at Rikka's side growled at Tsumate's words and nudged Rikka's hand. The redhead looked down at the dog and put a finger to her lips.

"Shush, Buru. You have no say in this". The dog just grunted in reply. Kiba, finally back to his senses for the most part took Akamaru back from Rikka's arms and put him back on his head.

"How did you get here though Rikka-Chan? That's a long way to get from the snow country". Rikka gave him a small smile before replying with a sigh.

"Well my father came with me halfway then sent me with a traveling party of a clan that's a close to us to come here. It only took about a month. No biggie"

Kiba was about to say something else before Tsumate interrupted him.

"Alrightie kiddies. As fun as this is you need to get unpacked and everything Rikka" she said and gave the other girl a toothy grin. "I'll show you to your room," she added and took Rikka's bag for her and led her upstairs and down the hall, Buru following closely behind. Kiba watched all this, his mouth hanging open. "SHE'S STAYING HERE?" he wailed up at Tsumate.

His sister laughed out loud. "Well duh stupid, where do you think she was going to sleep? Outside?" she called back to him as she showed Rikka the small bedroom that would be hers for quite some time. Rikka looked around the room and smiled when Buru jumped up on the bed and made himself comfortable. Then she looked over to the other female with worried eyes.

"Kiba's not mad at me is he? I thought he knew…" she asked with concern. She had always liked Kiba, but when her family had moved back to the snow country they had stopped talking. Which left a six-year gap between the times they had spent together when they were eight years old. Tsumate gave her a reassuring smile.

"Nah, he's fine. It'll just take him a little bit to get used to the idea. Don't worry about it Hun. I know my little brother. He'll get used to the idea. Now ah, I'll leave you to unpack. The bathroom is down the hall if you need to use it and feel free to come and get me or Kiba if you need anything" she added before leaving the room and going downstairs to make sure the heating system was on for the cold weather to come. The young snow-nin sighed heavily and reached over in her suitcase and started putting her cloths away in the cherry wood dresser against one wall.

"Buru, what do you think? It'll be okay right?" Rikka asked her dog companion as she folded a shirt and tucked it away in a drawer. The large dog's response was a simple and small bark as he lay there half asleep. Rikka smiled at him, "You lazy bum. Fine, leave me to muddle in my thoughts then" she said and flicked a piece of lent from her cloths at the dog, not fazing him at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there peoples! Sorry it took me so long to update, I was having a bad case of writers block. Anywho, I forgot to put in on the last chapter that I don't own Naruto

Kiba: yeah, because if she did it would be aloooot different

Shikamaru: feh, that's for sure

Me: WAH, leave me alone!

Yeah so, I will apologize ahead of time before you read this chapter that I might change the character's personalities from what you would expect or are used to. And I am SORRY but hopefully it won't make that big of a difference.

* * *

It had been a week since Rikka had arrived at Konoha and things were…to say the least, awkward. The couple-to-be hardly exchanged words because they had no idea what to say to each other without encountering a long silence. So they just steered clear of each other.

Kiba had just left to train with his team, leaving Rikka to find her new teaching job for while she stayed in the village. Because in Rikka's village they trained a lot faster so she was already a chuunin. So now she was going to teach. The young red head walked into the ninja academy with Buru at her side of course. After some searching she was able to locate the office. "Um, are you master Iruka?" she asked a tall man who, at the moment, was looking over papers and scores. The dark haired shinobi looked up and smiled at her.

"Yes, you must be Rikka. It'll be nice to have someone else to help teach the students" he said and stood up, shaking Rikka's hand. Buru growled a warning not to touch her but Rikka looked down at the husky and glared at him, commanding that he stop.

* * *

Shino shook his head, his smile hid by his large jacket. He was sitting on a park bench while Kiba paced and ranted.

"I mean yeah, I'm glad to see her. She was like my best friend back in the day. But fiancé! I don't know what to do Shino!"

This kind of babble went on for quite some time. And Shino, soon joined by Hinata listened to it all. That was the perk of having quiet friends: they made good listeners. That was until Kurenai showed up, then the team went to training; leaving Kiba to only think about his troubles, not discuss them.

* * *

"Okay class, this is master Inureitou. She'll be my assistant teacher starting today". Iruka informed the class of young academy students. Rikka smiled and gave a small wave to the class.

* * *

Later in the evening-

"Hey Kiba, how was training?" Rikka asked from the kitchen when she heard the front door open and close; signaling the arrival of her fiancé.

"Eh, it was okay. Training was usual I guess"

he replied as he walked into the kitchen, sniffing the air. "You cooking something?" he asked, looking over at the redhead who was sitting at the bar, reading a cookbook.

"Yeah, your sister went out on a mission so I'm making dinner…She'll be back in a few days" she said casually, not looking up from the book.

"O-oh, okay…" Kiba on the outside looked pretty calm. But on the inside he was in absolute panic 'oh my God, its just us in the house! Me and Rikka, in the house alone! Not good…not good!'

"Hey, sir daydreamer. Come help me with this…" Rikka called over to Kiba. He looked over at her with suspicion before walking over as he was told.

"Uh sure. What do you need?" he asked, now standing next to Rikka.

"Here," she handed him to eggs. "Scramble those for me" she ordered and went digging through the pantry.

"But I can't coo-" Kiba started until Rikka sighed heavily, going back over to him with a box of rice in her hand.

"I'll show you. Its really easy to do" she said and smiled, taking the eggs back and cracking them into a pan on the stove. "Now watch, all you really do is move the eggs around while they cook so they don't burn. It's not very difficult" she said while she demonstrated what she was talking about. Kiba silently watched and listened. "Okay, now you take over" she said, handing him the spatula.

"Oh but I can't…"

"Sure you can. Don't worry about it, their just eggs" she said reassuringly and gave his hair a friendly ruffle; causing Kiba to blush. Rikka giggled and turned her attention to cooking the rice. "So Kiba, can I meet your friends sometime?" Rikka asked, now almost done cooking the rice.

"Ummm…yeah, sure" Kiba replied after some thought. What would it hurt for her to meet the others? Rikka smiled happily as she served some of the fried rice to him.

"Thanks a lot Kiba"

"No problem" he said, now a little embarrassed by the thanks. While the two ate they made short conversation. "So. How was the academy? You found it alright didn't you?" Kiba asked, glancing over at Rikka who sat at the table across from him.

"Yeah. It was pretty good," she said, pausing to eat a bite of food "It's really fun to work with kids" Kiba snorted in mid-chew.

"Sure…" he said after swallowing.

"I'm serious!" she said, taking her and Kiba's empty bowls and putting them in the sink. Kiba laughed and stood up.

"Okay, it is…" he said, knowing its better not to argue. "Well, we should get to bed. Its getting late,"

"Yeah, yeah…" Rikka smiled at Kiba after they had gone upstairs. "Well, goodnight" she said, opening her bedroom door and letting Buru in.

"Night…" Kiba replied, half yawning as he walked into his room.

* * *

TBC

Hope you guys like it. I stayed up till 3 in the morning writing this and the next chapter. But I'm not done editing it so it won't be out for a while. Sorry about making the academy visit so short in the reading. I'll try to make a good chunk of a chapter on that if you want. LET ME KNOW. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter R&R always welcome. And I'll talk to you guys later.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there peoples! Sorry it's been forever since I updated. I'm hoping to put up at least two chapters before school starts which is on August 25th fun, fun, fun

Once again, I don't own Naruto.

Kiba: you wish you did though,

Kitari (me): true, true. But I don't so…. yeah –sweat drop-

Life went on as usual for the rest of the week that Tsumate was gone. And Rikka and Kiba were actually getting along pretty good. With the exception of some 'minor' misunderstandings

-Flash back to a few days ago-

"Okay Akamaru, lets get cleaned up. Now that trainings over I'm all sweaty…" Kiba's words trailed off as he opened the bathroom door and saw Rikka leaning over the bathtub, letting the water out. Yeah, she was wearing a towel. But this was still passing both of their comfort zones by far. "Uh…umm" Kiba was at a loss for words as he stared at Rikka's pale skin and curvaceous body. The almost nude redhead jumped and looked over at Kiba, soon having a blush to match the one Kiba had. The slap that was firmly placed on Kiba's cheek echoed throughout the empty house. Followed by a yelp and a slamming door.

-End flash back-

"You didn't have to hit me that hard. It's not like I meant to walk in on you…"

"Pervert" Rikka shot back, not really listening to Kiba. She was SO embarrassed!

"Hey, I said I was sorry," Kiba whined, trying to defend himself. "Anyways…a few of us genin are getting together for a snowball fight and some hot chocolate. If you want to come you need to hurry and get ready. I'm leaving in ten minutes" Kiba said in a rather cold way, two could play that game. Rikka's face lit up with a smile.

"Okay, I'll go and get ready" she said; jumping out of her seat and running upstairs. Kiba sighed heavily and looked down at Akamaru; who was had the face that made him look like he was laughing.

"I don't get her bud. So much work" he complained even though he was smiling.

"Hey Kiba that's her? The 'lucky' lady?" Naruto asked in his blunt way from a sofa. Speaking what everyone was thinking. Kiba blushed a little, mostly out of embarrassment.

"Uh…yeah…" Rikka smiled at the group that consisted of Shino, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Ino. They had all met up at Sakura's house since her parents were out of town.

"Hi, I'm Rikka" she said cheerfully, getting some hello's back. The pair separated; Kiba going over to sit with the guys. And Rikka to go sit with Ino and Sakura.

"Sooo, you and Kiba huh? How does that work? I don't see him as the ideal guy to be shacking up with. No offense," Ino questioned; lowering her voice so only the girls could hear.

"Oh well, he's not the _ideal _guy per say. But that's what makes this whole thing…interesting" Rikka replied and grinned. Making the two other girls laugh.

After a few minutes of talking the group filed outside.

"Okay people! Get into teams of two and begin to build your forts!" Naruto announced loudly. "Oh yeah, Shino is referee. So no hitting him with the snow"

"So we can hit him with something else?" Shikamaru muttered. Causing Ino to laugh but she abruptly stopped with Shino gave her. What she could only imagine to be a questioning look. It was no surprise how everyone paired up. The teams were: Sakura and Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino, and last but not least; Rikka and Kiba. The teams spread out across the large back yard. Making sure they had some sort of advantage. It took only a few minutes before the snow was flying. Kiba yelped when he got pegged in the face. Naruto, the culprit; laughed in his same loud manner. That was at least until Ino got him in the butt.

"GAH!" Naruto fell to the ground, holding his butt. Everyone laughed. Disturbingly enough so did Shino. Sakura stood up and brushed the snow from her coat.

"Okay guys, lets go get warm" She said, still slightly laughing. There were no real complaints over this command because it was friggin cold! And everyone trudged inside. Except for Kiba who ran over to Shino. He 'slam dunked' a snow ball onto Shino's head. Shino was silent for a moment before pouncing; he pushed Kiba to the ground and preceded to burry the struggling Kiba partially in snow. Rikka just watched and laughed.

"Why aren't you helped meeeee?" Kiba wailed and looked over at her. This made her laugh even more, bringing tears to her eyes.

"You got yourself into this Kiba-kun, it's not my place to help you out. Plus it's entertaining" She said and smiled over at Shino when he stood up and dusted the snow from his hands. Kiba lay there in a pile of snow with his head sticking out.

"Your so cruel Shino! Can't you take a joke?"

Kiba cried up at his teammate who just chuckled and shook his head. Rikka walked over and grinned down at Kiba before looking up at Shino.

"You can go on in, I'll take care of him Shino-kun"

The tall, young man nodded and gave her the faintest of a smile before heading into Sakura's warm house where the others were. Once he was gone Rikka knelt down and gave Kiba a warm smile.

"Now lets get you out of here…" his only response was a blush that couldn't be seen against his already rosy cheeks and nod.

How'd you like it? I plan on adding a 'interesting' twist in here soon so we'll just have to see how that works out and all. Please R and R I love to hear from people. And I guess I'll talk to you peeps later.

Kiba: peeps are nasty

Kitari (me): yeah, I know –sigh-


End file.
